


You've Been Noticed

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stuffed Toys, yea okay im gonna stop with the tags now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori thinks about his relationship with senpai during some cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy rintori (laughs at own title joke)

Exhausted from practice, Rin put up little resistance to Nitori as he dragged him to the lower bunk and wrapped them both up in blankets to snuggle. Nitori hummed softly as he nuzzled his face closer into Rin’s chest, curling his fingers around the other boy’s waist ever so slightly. He could hear Rin’s heart fluttering softly against his ear; calm with a tinge of excitement, cleverly masked by his slow steady breath. Nitori couldn’t help but chuckle quietly to himself at Rin’s effort to hide his feelings. After all, they had been dating openly for close to two months. Before they started dating, Rin was never open about his emotions. It took incessant prompting from Nitori, and most nights all he got was a pillow to the face or a low growl, but eventually Rin started to let some things slip. As soon as Rin felt more secure of their friendship Nitori couldn’t get him to shut up. Not that he minded, of course.

Now Rin’s attitude changes are obvious to Nitori; how quickly he relaxes in Nitori’s presence, going out of his way to invite him to places, shy smiles instead of scowls, even leaving random convenient store knick-knacks on his bed. The most recent present Nitori received sits on his desk, a small white stuffed bunny keychain with blue eyes and a pink bow around its neck. “It reminded me of you,” was Rin’s excuse to Nitori earlier that week the second he walked in the door, face tinged a light pink. The amount of times he’s caught Rin sneaking glances at him in practice is almost embarrassing, but most definitely adorable.

Rin shifts his body to stretch, stirring Nitori back into reality. “Hey Ai…” Rin says with a yawn. Rin scoots himself up against his pillows, and reaches for Nitori’s hands and lazily entwines their fingers. Nitori closes the space between them, leaning into Rin, hands still loosely clasped. Rin wraps his arms familiarly around the smaller boy’s waist, nestles his chin into his neck and lets out a relieved sigh. Nitori closes his eyes, feeling safe and warmed by the embrace. Their relationship started out one-sided and it hasn’t been perfect but, for Nitori at least, moments like this make it well worth the effort.

**Author's Note:**

> from an old ask on tumblr, decided i should post it here since i have nothing uploaded. first thing i had written in a while so its not super great!! (-_＼) i also do not know how to format sobs


End file.
